Le parfum
by Fan-onepiece62
Summary: Cela fait deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vus ... Ca en fait des choses à se dire ... ou pas :P


Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce manga, au combien magnifique, appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps que les Mugiwaras s'étaient retrouvés, après leur brusque séparation, deux ans plus tôt. Ils étaient tous très heureux de se revoir, de découvrir où chacun avait passé ces deux dernières années. Racontant leurs histoires tour à tour, ils étaient à la fois fascinés, intrigués ou encore effrayés.

Puis vint l'heure de dormir, certains étant déjà assoupis (je vous laisse deviner qui :P). Naturellement, ce fut Sandy qui se proposa pour faire la garde du navire cette nuit-là. Mais après une dizaine de minutes, une personne se faufila à l'extérieure et dit au cuisinier d'aller se coucher.

« - Tu es sûre, ma Robin d'amour ? Tu ne risques pas d'être fatiguée ou de t'ennuyer seule ici ?

Non, ne t'en fais pas Sandy, répondit l'archéologue avec un sourire, je n'arrive pas à dormir, autant que tu ailles te reposer

Oh, ma Robin, tu es si gentille … Une vraie femme »

Alors que le blond se dirigeait vers sa chambre, l'archéologue partit en direction de la vigie, lieu habituellement réservé au sabreur. Elle s'arreta un moment pour contempler le ciel, d'une splendeur inhabituelle. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un ronflement qui la fit sursauter. En se penchant, Robin se rendit compte que Zorro était toujours à la même place qu'avant, allongé sur le sol, ses bras entourant ses sabres. Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour le réveiller, celui-ci sursauta, dégaina un de ses sabres et s'arreta à quelques millimètres de sa gorge. La brune resta immobile, et regarda le borgne dans l'œil. Un moment passa, puis il rengaina son sabre en murmurant un faible « Désolé », en rougissant légèrement. Robin se permit alors de respirer.

Le sabreur se rallongea sans plus de cérémonie. Il allait se rendormir quand une vague de fond vint secouer le navire. Robin, qui entre temps s'était relevée, trébucha et se retrouva alors sur Zorro, qui grogna d'abord sans savoir ce qui l'avait enlevé de sa torpeur. Il équarquilla grand son œil valide en découvrant la proximité qu'il avait avec sa nakama. Celle-ci rougit légèrement mais ne bougea pas pour autant …

Il pouvait sentir son odeur à cette distance, et ce parfum avait le don de lui tourner la tête … Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs : lors de leur escale sur Skypia, quand il l'avait retenue de s'effondrer alors qu'Ener l'avait foudroyée, son cœur s'était emballé, mais la situation était alors trop tendue pour qu'il y prête attention. Mais à ce moment, c'était différent. Personne ne viendrait les déranger maintenant …

Robin, de son côté, se demanda pourquoi son vis-à-vis ne bougeait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester ainsi proche de quelqu'un, et en particulier de ce mâle en puissance. Elle remarqua alors qu'il semblait troublé. Elle en profita pour l'observer impunément. Ses muscles avaient pris du volume, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus long que dans ses souvenirs. Ses vêtements laissaient apercevoir sa longue cicatrice. L'archéologue continua sa contemplation, mais son regard retournait irrémédiablement vers cette cicatrice, sur ce torse puissant. Elle se surpris à vouloir la toucher. Alors qu'elle bougea, pour atteindre cette cicatrice, son regard se dirigea discrètement vers celui de Zorro. Celui-ci la regarda, surpris.

Une envie les pris tous deux. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Lentement. Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser léger, comme pour se tester. Sans s'en rendre compte, Robin avait fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, la réalité lui revint d'un coup : c'était Zorro qu'elle embrassait. Certes, il était attirrant, mais il avait les capacités émotionnelles assez limitées, pour ne pas dire inexistantes. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, il la saisit et l'embrassa réellement. Toutes les questions qui la tiraillées s'envolèrent alors, la laissant apprécier ce baiser. Puis le suivant. Et encore le suivant. Pendant ce laps de temps, la brune s'était retrouvée à califourchon sur le borgne, lui caressant le torse. Celui-ci s'échauffait de plus en plus, à chaque caresse de la brune. Ses baisers s'intensifièrent, et il descendit progressivement ses mains vers le bas …

_Pendant ce temps, dans les cabines : _

« - Je sais bien que ça fait deux ans qu'ils ne se sont pas vu, mais à ce rythme là, ils seront vidés dans pas longtemps !

Ben alors Franky, t'es jaloux ? demanda le sniper un sourire aux lèvres

Pas du tout, se défendit le cyborg, Je suis juste crevé et j'aimerai dormir

Yohoho ! Tu ferais mieux de faire fis de ces bruits, parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'air prêt à s'arrêter

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demandèrent Chopper et Luffy

… Ils se calinent murmura Sanji, les larmes aux yeux »

Le lendemain matin :

Robin se réveilla dans des bras puissants. Elle bailla discrètement en se remémorant sa nuit. Elle avait été courte, mais excellente. Elle se demandait comment ils allaient gérer ça, quand Zorro s'éveilla à son tour. Il ouvrit l'œil, la regarda, sourit légèrement et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser terminé, il murmura « J'adore ton parfum ». Elle rougit en l'entendant.

Décidément, ces retrouvailles étaient réussies !


End file.
